Temptations
by twilight09
Summary: They were going to have a relatively fun time, that is until someone interfered. BD, Oneside GB.


**So here's another oneshot. I'm doing these while I figure out my next ch. for Metamorphosis, but I'm sort having writer's block. Anyway I was going to make this more like that whole Gio/Hilda, Betty/Henry club disaster, but once again it went in a completly different direction. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Betty awoke to the sound of her alarm. She groaned, rolled, over and turned it off. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. She was greeted by her sister, Hilda.

"Hey, Betty, good morning."

"Morning," said Betty slightly less chipper than usual. Hilda got a knowing look on her face. Betty was always up and down with her moods since Henry had left her. The only thing that could keep her distracted was work and Daniel. She was glad that Daniel was there for her little sister when Betty needed him most.

"Anyway, I'm going to this new club tonight with the Coach. You should come along, invite Daniel if you want."

"I don't know Hilda, I don't really feel like going to a club."

"Okay, well just think about it. You have start getting out there."

"Yeah, yeah." Betty had heard it before and she knew Hilda was right, but it was hard to lose the person you love. Hilda of all people should be more understanding.

She walked into the kitchen, where her father was already cooking up a storm.

"Good morning," he said turning to his daughter.

"Morning, papi," she said in reply. Betty looked at the watch and practically shrieked. She was running late. She grabbed what she could off a plate, and said to her family, "Bye guys, see you later. Love you." She ran out the door like a mini whirlwind.

Betty ran around the building trying to get Daniel's coffee, bagel, and appointments all ready. She had just finished everything when Daniel walked into the office. Daniel got himself comfortable before he called Betty in, they quickly went over the morning pleasantries before getting straight to work. It was a long day for both of them, and Betty was tempted to accept Hilda's offer, especially if it would help to wind her down. She knocked on Daniel's door and walked into his office.

"Umm…Daniel are you doing anything tonight?" Daniel looked up at his assistant, and gave her an inquiring look.

"See Hilda asked me to go to this new club tonight and she invited me, she also told me to invite you as well." Daniel nodded his head in understanding, for a second there he had thought she was asking him out on a date. He didn't know whether he should feel relieved or disappointed.

"Sure, I'd like to go, I don't have anything planned," he said.

"You mean anyone," Betty said. Daniel just smirked. Betty got a look on her face that just screamed pervert.

"So what's the plan I meet you at your house, we meet there, or what?"

"If you want you can meet me at my house. I don't really feel like being the third wheel on Hilda's date."

"Okay, pick you up at nine."

"It's a date," she said smiling, and slightly blushing. She was shocked that she had actually said that but they were friends. _He can take a joke right? Apparently not._ She thought as she saw the look across Daniel's face.

"It was a joke Daniel, jeez you need to learn when people are kidding,"

Daniel cleared his throat and said, "Right, well I'll see you at nine."

"Okay, see you later," she said as she walked out of his office to head home.

"See you," he responded. He leaned back on his chair once she was gone. He needed to get his thoughts in order or he would end up saying something that a. might hurt Betty, or b. end up crossing that friendship barrier into something else. He was a mess, and he knew it. It had all started when they had started hanging out when Henry left. They had been close before, but after that they gained a whole new closeness, and he learned a lot more about her. The more he learned, the more he respected and appreciated his assistant slash best friend. He quickly finished his work and headed home to eat and change.

Betty however, was panicking when she arrived at her house. She had absolutely nothing suitable to wear to a club. She normally didn't care but she was going there with Daniel, which then again shouldn't make her self-conscience since it wasn't like it was a date, but she just didn't want to look a fool tonight.

"Justin," she screamed so loud that everyone in Queens heard her. Her nephew raced up the stairs as if she were dieing.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I need help, I'm going to a club with Daniel tonight, and I have nothing to wear."

"You guys are finally dating?" he asked in excitement.

"No, we're just going as friends," she said with a puzzled look.

"Oh," said Justin in a flat voice.

"Okay, here wear this," he said pulling out this skirt, shirt ensemble that he had given her one year.

"No, that's too tight on me," she said.

"No, it shows your curves perfectly and it will blend in at the club, since it's black."

"No, I'm not wearing that," she said in protest.

"You asked for my help remember? So stop being stubborn and just wear it already."

She reluctantly grabbed the outfit and headed towards the bathroom to change. She stepped out, only to find Justin holding a pair of shoes that did not belong to her. They were very sexy and high. They went great with the outfit, but Betty looked at the shoes dubiously.

"Those aren't mine," she said.

"No, their mom's and since you guys wear the same size shoes I asked her if you could borrow them, plus they go perfectly with your outfit."

"Justin if I put these on, I will fall on my butt."

"No you'll be fine, here just put them on and walk around for a bit." She grudgingly put them on, and walked around the room. He was right, they weren't as bad she thought they would be. Hilda had already broke them in, so they weren't uncomfortable.

"Okay, sit. I'm going to blow dry your hair."

"That's way too much, Justin. I already changed my appearance too much for one night."

"Just let me do this, and that's it, I won't touch you anymore, I promise."

"Fine," she said while grumpily sitting down. Justin was done in twenty minutes. She stood up and looked at herself in a full length mirror. Justin had kept it simple with her hair, and just put a few flips at the end of her hair. She had to admit that outfit paired with the shoes and hair looked really good together. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring, as well as her father greeting Daniel, and inviting him in. She grabbed her purse before exiting her bedroom. Justin was already downstairs and she could hear him talking to Daniel animatedly about how different she looked tonight. She reached the bottom of the stairs just as Daniel looked up. He stopped mid sentence, and just continued to look at her.

"I look stupid don't I? I told Justin to help me, but then he went overboard, and I kept telling him, but he wouldn't listen to me, so I just went a long with it. I'm going to go upstairs and change," she said. She knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it, especially with Daniel staring at her. She was walking up the stairs, when she felt a hand close around her wrist.

"Betty you look great, so let's get going okay," he said. She turned around and looked at him in the eye.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice. It would have been cute, if it weren't for the fact that he knew his answer could make or break her.

"Really." Betty sighed in relief and walked back down the stairs. Daniel could not keep his eyes off of her. She was still Betty, but not innocent Betty, this was sexy Betty.

She quickly said goodbye to her father and nephew. Hilda had left half an hour before and she had agreed on meeting them by the bar. Daniel and Betty got into the car, and headed to the club. It wasn't really the type of club that Daniel would frequent but it was still pretty good. They entered the club drawn in by the pulsating music. They were quickly absorbed into the crowd, but they managed to pull away from them, and headed towards the bar. The song selections changed from hip hop, to trance, to reggaeton, to salsa, and anything else. Betty enjoyed the variety of music, as well as Daniel. They quickly found Hilda with her date.

"Hey," she told her sister.

"Hey, Betty, oh, you look good, I see Justin did his job," she laughed knowing what it must have been like for Betty. She knew her son could be pushy when he wanted to.

"Yeah he did," she laughed. All of a sudden she felt a presence behind her back. She knew it wasn't Daniel since he was by her side. Betty turned around to find Gio staring at her.

"Hey Betty," Gio said with a smirk on his face. Daniel saw the way he was devouring her with his gaze and he felt a surge of protectiveness come across him.

"Gio," she said coolly.

A salsa song came on and he asked her, "Want to dance, considering," he left it like that but the glance he threw Daniel made it clear, that he did not believe Daniel could dance to this type of music. Daniel felt a spark of anger, and he clenched his jaw in response. Gio's smirk widened as he saw Daniel's reaction.

"Well umm, sure," said Betty. She was oblivious to the silent competition going on between the two men. He grabbed Betty's hand and headed towards the dance floor. They were quickly swept off by the music, dancing, twirling, sashaying their hips. Betty was having fun but Daniel was having a horrible time. Hilda looked at where Daniel was looking and she gave a knowing sigh.

"Look, take charge okay, or you're not going to get anywhere. He's challenging you. He wants you to do something about it."

"Well I'm not going to challenge him, just because he wants me to," he said with a disgusted glance towards Gio.

"Uh-huh, if you say so," she said. She had a flashback to when she was Gio's date and Betty was Henry's. This was practically the same thing, Gio always wanted to start a competition with the men who were closest to Betty. Maybe he thought if he could beat them, he wouldn't have any competition in attaining Betty.

Daniel was practically grinding his teeth with anger, at the sight before him, especially when he saw Gio's hand slide down a little farther than what was appropriate. He stalked over to where they were dancing and practically growled out, "May I cut in?" Gio raised an eyebrow at him, as if he were saying, "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Sure," Betty said with the smile that was only for Daniel. He relaxed at hearing her assent and voice. Gio backed off, but he wasn't happy about it. He gave Daniel a glare, and Daniel just smirked at him. However, he quickly ignored him since he knew it would take a bit of concentration for him to dance since it was a salsa song.

"Not bad," she said, it was humorous to see him dance since you could tell he wasn't completely used to it, but he wasn't as bas as Walter.

"Yeah, well I remember the mini lesson remember," he said with a gentle smile.

She laughed. "Yeah, you never really told me if that part went good, considering…"

"Actually, I wasn't that bad, but I never got a chance to really find out."

Gio was staring at them, it bothered him that Daniel was being so carefree with Betty. He had no right to be that way around her, he didn't deserve her. Hilda walked over to him and said, "You should just give up you know. He will always be first, even if you are in a relationship with her, he will come first. Trust me, she's put him before family, so I can't imagine what she would do with a boyfriend."

"He doesn't deserve her, he's not good enough for her."

"Gio, he may have been a player, but he cares a lot about Betty. He has never hurt her intentionally and when he did hurt her he made sure to say sorry and make it up to her. He takes care of her, and protects her. As long as he keeps doing that, I wont interfere."

Gio just walked away from Hilda not wanting to hear anymore. He practically broke Betty's wrist trying to get her away from Daniel.

"Oww, Gio," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said as Daniel was about to jump in. Betty shook her head and gave him a smile. Daniel just gave Gio another death glare and walked back towards the bar. A few girls tried to approach and seduce him but he rebuked them all. He only had eyes for one person tonight and that was Betty. Betty kept throwing Daniel worried glances, which only served to make Gio more jealous.

"Would you stop gawking at your boss. It's not very attractive," he said with spite.

Betty turned her furious eyes to him. "You have no right to talk to me like that. I was not gawking, I'm worried about him. I don't appreciate you saying those kinds of things. You're such an ass," she said as she turned away from him and ran to the bathroom. Daniel was about to go kicks Gio's ass when Hilda shook her head, and said she would handle it all. She turned around and headed towards Gio, and chewed him out. It seemed to make him feel guilty since he backed off, and went to some other part of the club. She then headed towards Betty. She found her in the bathroom, thoroughly pissed but not crying. Hilda calmed her down soon enough and they walked out of the restroom together.

Betty's eyes unconsciously searched for Daniel until she spotted him. They locked eyes, and they both smiled.

Suddenly the mood in the club changed and another slower song came on. It was an older song she briefly reflected before she headed towards Daniel. He was also heading her way. They met in the middle of the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Betty nodded her head in response. At the moment she knew the chorus fit perfectly with what she was feeling and thinking.

_I know you see me watchin' you_

_And I see you watchin' me _

_Cause boy your body's callin'_

_The temptation is killing me_

Daniel was hypnotized by her eyes, he knew that he had fallen for this girl. He didn't need anyone to point it out for him. He leaned in towards her, just as she was leaning up. They met half way and kissed gently. It was sweet and gentle, but it was all they needed. They broke apart and looked at each other. They were silent for a few moment before Betty broke the silence.

"I think we should go, and talk about this," she said. He nodded and they quickly said bye to Hilda. They left the club unsuspecting that they were both causing someone's heart to break. Gio had seen the whole thing, and he knew that he didn't have a chance with Betty, not after what he saw. It hurt but as long as she was happy, he could deal with it.

It was quiet in the car at first. Neither quite knew how to start the conversation. Daniel was the brave one this time, he cleared his throat and said, "Well Betty it's been a long time coming."

She frowned not really understanding what he was talking about. He chuckled a little at her expression. She was so cute when she was confused.

"I mean this whole crossing the friendship barrier thing, its been coming for a while. See it all started when I was hanging out with you after Henry left. The more I got to know about you, the more I started to like you, and pretty soon I couldn't stop thinking about you. The more we kept hanging out, the more I fell in love. I kept trying to convince myself otherwise, because you were still in the rebound and plus you're too good for me, but I couldn't. I was too weak, I didn't want to get over you." he said practically in one breath.

Betty's mouth was slightly open with shock. She had fantasized about this, but to actually hear it was a different matter. Especially at the beginning when she first started working for him. She knew it wasn't good to feel those feelings, so when Henry came along she tried to use him to get over Daniel. It worked so spectacularly that she had ended up falling in love with Henry. Once he was out of the picture and she spent more time with Daniel she knew she was in trouble of those feelings resurfacing. They eventually did, and they were worse than ever, but she had managed to push them to the back of her mind, until today.

"Betty?" he asked. He looked into her eyes with those baby blues that always melted her heart, and she could feel her heartbeat speed up.

"Yeah, I heard you. Sorry, it just took me a while to process that, and make myself believe I wasn't dreaming or fantasizing." He grinned knowing that she had dreams about him, and had fantasized being with him.

"So you're serious?"

"I couldn't be more serious," he said.

"So now what?"

"Well you become my girlfriend and we live happily ever after," he said in mock seriousness.

"Daniel!" she said as she slapped his arm.

"No seriously, I want to give this a shot, what about you?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you, Daniel." They shared another a kiss before he dropped her off at home.

"Thank you, Daniel," she said, "This night was perfect."

"Your welcome," he said.

"But it could have been better."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind, good night, Betty."

"Night," she said as she walked out of the car and into her house. They were both content with how the night turned out, and for now that was all they needed.

**Please review and let me know what you think. BTW the song is Destiny's Child: Temptation.**


End file.
